Darken Heart
by Chaos-No-Rose
Summary: Chaos No Rose has to find her love, will she find her love or will he die and she die trying This is my first FanFic no flames please Rated M to be safe, please review i need to know if i should continue writing, but if you have a negative comment please keep it to urself or it will be deleted. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Chaos no Rose and I have a pretty unusual life. I am what you would call a 'demon' and no I am not the kind of demon who kills everyone in sight. In actuality I have three different demons.

The first one is Chaos "_hello" _she is kinda crazy when it comes to protecting me and the people I am around. Chaos is my main one that I have and she is the best because she has been with me since I was born. Chaos is mostly a dark power and she can control anything in the shadows or that cause major destruction. She may not be the most powerful but she is the sweetest.

Next is Fang _**"hello good people."**_ Yes it is a he, he is the next to the most powerful I have. Fang I attributed when I was five years of age and I developed new abilities . Fang can control any element on this planet and bend the elements together to make a new weapon.

Last but not least we have Demons Angel (Dangel for short) _**"hi…"**_ Her and I don't really get along that well. Dangel is one of the most powerful I have, but the catch is that if I use her I can't control her. Dangel controls light hard to control but very powerful.

See here is the catch of everything, because of the 'demons' I have the same power as them, that means everything they can control I can control. Now that is amazing.

I am on a team with three people Kakashi-sensei, Gaara, and Kin. Kakashi is like a father to me, and that is something I never really truly had. Gaara is someone who I am close to but I have a crush on him, but he doesn't know it so sssshhhh, and Kin I cannot stand just because he comes from one of the richest clans in the village he thinks he can get away with anything.

Well enough about this lets get onto the story


	2. Chapter 2 prologue

**ATTENTION THIS IS THE DAY GAARA GETS CAPTURED AND TAKEN THEN THERE WILL BE A TIME SKIP FOR A COUPLE MONTHS THAT IS WHEN THE TRUE STORY STARTS **

'thinking' 'demons talking in her mind'

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I sat up on a high branch watching Gaara as he trained while we wait for the late copy ninja, again. 'I swear he does this on purpose, Does he even know what the word punctuality means?' Chaos snickered in my mind __'I don't know kid I don't know, do I need to hit him in the head some to make him learn?'__ 'Nah, I got it Chaos.' I heard a poof and saw smoke and looked down to see here sensei FINALLY arrive. I jumped down next to her sensei. "You're late Kakashi-sensie, what is your excuse this time?" Kin said walking up behind them. Gaara turned to Kin "Your one to talk baka." Kin rolled his eyes and turned to our sensei "So the usual spar?" Kakashi smiled and chuckled, "no, Kin you will be fighting Gaara wh-"Kin jaw dropped and he yelled "WHAT I WILL NOT FIGHT TH-THIS THING!" Kin was suddenly pined to a tree from a kunai that I had thrown at him, I glared at Kin and turned to him "You will not address Gaara like that Kin, He is no monster. His father is for trapping that demon in him like my parents are. If you value your life I would never address Gaara like that around me again.'' I said in an icy tone that causes Kin to cringe in fear. I stood glaring at Kin as my vines pull the kunai out of the tree in which was brought back to my pouch. I turn from Kin and walked to the field. Walking away from the training field_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

I laid back on the roof of the Hokage tower and watched the clouds go by 'I feel like Shikamaru I wonder what is going on in town today' I slowly stood up and jumped from the tower to land soundlessly in front of it and stretched next I hear Lee's voice "ROSE, ROSE HEY I WANT TO AS-" I didn't give Lee time to finish as I disappeared in a whirl of sand (yes like Gaara) 'damn that was close' ' you got that right kid' 'Chaos I have told him a thousand times I am not even interested in him, when will he take the hint?' 'Well I could-' 'No chaos you know the warning granny-baa-chan gave us we can't hurt anyone else' Chaos went silent and I figure she gave up. I looked around and saw Gaara's gourd outside the Raman shop and smiled 'hey kid?' 'What is it Chaos?' 'When are you going to ask him out?' "I can't chaos Gaara will never like me like I like him" I accidently thought out loud, luckily no one heard me and I entered the Raman shop and smiled as I saw Gaara sitting there "hey Gaara!" Gaara turned to me and smiled "hey you want to come sit with us?'' 'us?' I looked over and saw a beautiful girl sitting next to Gaara glaring at me. "Gaara, why invite the demon to sit with us. We are on a date she will ruin it?'' I stood there hurt and looked at the girl. I turned towards Gaara to see he was annoyed by what she said. I turned around to hide the hurt look. "No Gaara, I won't be joining you. Have fun on your date." I heard Gaara stand and move toward me as I walked out of the shop and took off in a run. "Rose! Wait" I ignored him and hit him with a cover of dark to block him from me. "Go away Gaara, don't let me ruin your date!" I disappeared up to a roof top hidden in the darkness and saw Gaara hang his head down and walk start to walk back to the Raman shop, as I turned away from Gaara I heard him scream. I turned back quickly to see a masked ninja had put a sleeping justu on Gaara "GAARA!" His date yelled out and tried to fight the ninja only to get hurt in the process. I ran over but by the time I got to him the Masked ninja disappeared, with Gaara. I ran for the gates hoping to catch him but Kakashi grabbed me knowing already what happen ''Rose no!" ''Kakashi, let me go" I had growled out. I could feel chaos surfacing and I didn't want Kakashi in the way "No Rose we won't find him with you turning like that, come on let's get to the Hokage and we will start searching soon." I growled out at him but relaxed and succumb to darkness as he hit my pressure point to make sure I wouldn't take off after them.


	3. Genjustu or dream? and the note

************attention this is the time skip of three months **

**Rose has worked very hard and made anbu but is still on her regular team. She is known as "eyes of demon" because of the anbu mask she wears and her eyes behind it. Yes they are still looking for Gaara**

I woke up with Kakashi shaking me wearing his ANBU attire. "Hey rose." He chuckled at my groggy state. I smirked and before he could see my sand sent him flying into the water. I rolled on the floor laughing as he appeared in front of me soaking wet. "Now that wasn't nice Rosey-bear" I growled at the name and he stepped back with his hands up in surrender. "okay okay. Come on we have a search mission meet me at the gates in an hour." I smirked at him "don't be late Kaka" I laughed as he cringed at the name and got dressed I sat and waited for the hour to pass and I thought of Gaara and sighed. 'hey kid don't worry we will get him back .' 'I hope chaos I miss him, if only I was strong enough to save him then' 'PUP!' I cringed as fang yelled in my head 'yes fang?' 'you were, you didn't know that was going to happen you can't say that you didn't try now hurry up or you will be late to meet kakashi.' 'psh, like he will ever be there early. I went to the gate and saw kakashi was already there and of course reading his porno book. I walked up to him and smiled then slipped my mask on. "_Ready Kakashi"_ Chaos said as I looked through her eyes and let her take this mission. "our target is Itachi Uchiha, since he is still with Orochimaru we may get some info on him were Gaara may be." Chaos smirked, she turned to Kakashi "_you might want to let me battle him Kakashi, since his Genjustu doesn't affect me."_ Kakashi nodded and we take off

-time skip 3 days-

We finished packing up camp and started to turn when chaos went stiff. She looked up at Kakashi and he nodded. We both jumped into the air as a barrel shrunken and kunai came flying at us. Chaos disappeared in midair as the light hit her and came behind our attacker and threw him to the field and disappeared before he saw her. When she looked down from her spot she saw no other than Itachi Uchiha she growled lowly, but sat back and waited for her opening. 'Chaos let me fight him, I can use your eyes and fight I will be fine' 'okay kid just be careful.' When we changed I kept chaos' eyes so I would not be affected by the Sharnigain. I smirked and pulled out the string and made giant shirikien and tied the see through chakra bound string on it and put a genjustu on it that not even Itachi could detect. I smirked and gave a flash signal that only Kakashi could see and I threw it a little away from them and smiled. I crouched and watch the battle commence. Soon Kakashi was down from the genjustu that Itachi cast. 'you will be captured now Itachi' I appeared behind itachi and struck him in the head and I pulled the sting and the shuriken came loose and hit Itachi as he was flying towards the trees. Kakashi came behind him and used the Chakra enhanced string to capture him. 'well that worked' I took the butt of a kunai and hit his pressure point which made him pass out. I summoned my wolf that was very big and jumped on her back and Kakashi holding Itachi over his shoulder jumped as we started to take off to the village I fell out.

-DREAM? OR GENJUSTU?-

I looked around from a dark room and stood up slightly. I looked around again and I saw a body handing from the wall. I walked cautiously to the body, as I got closer I saw a mop of red hair. "Gaara?" I whispered. His head shot up as if he heard me. I looked closely at him. He was wounded some like he put up a fight and very pale. I reached out to touch his cheek but it went through like I was ghost. He mumbled a name I strained to hear him he said it louder like he was in a dream ''Rose I am sorry I wasn't strong enough" I let a tear escape and I resisted the urge to say he was strong. Soon the image blacked and I woke up to Kakashi yelling and shaking me to wake. "rose!" I jumped up scaring him. I looked around for Itachi but he disappeared. "where is he Kakashi?" Kakashi sat there with his hand hanging down. "I am sorry when you collapsed I ran toward you and he escaped." I smiled slightly since he cared so much ''It is okay Kakashi let's get home"

-time skip back to the top of the tower-

I settled into my make shift bed and looked over at my pillow and see a note. I pick it up and began to read it.

"Dear Demon

I have your precious Gaara as you saw in my little genjustu he is being taken 'good' care of, now there are some things you can do to get you Gaara back meet me at the bridge outside the village at sundown tomorrow …make sure you are alone….or else you precious Gaara will be dead before your eyes. Sweet dreams my sweet demon child.

I re-read the not over and over again. I grabbed Gaara's necklace and I broke down crying, I prayed that I was strong enough to save Gaara. 'you really do love him pup don't you' Fang asked 'yes', after that I fell into a trouble sleep. Kakashi walked up quietly when he knew Rose was dead asleep, he wouldn't want to be thrown into the lake again now would he? Kakashi carefully picked up the letter and read it, after he read it he crumbled it and threw it he was infuriated that someone would hurt her, in honesty I was like a daughter to Kakashi, he hated seeing me hurt.

The next day I woke up early and walked down to the training grounds, she then proceeded to work on her throwing her sword skills and all of her elements she could mend. When I finally looked up at the sky it was almost sundown she headed toward the bridge, she hopped up on the railing and waited. When she finally heard a noise the sun had almost set, she sat there still and waited. She heard a cold bone chilling voice ask "are you alone demon" "Yes" she answered "good good'' a tall skinny male with long matted purple hair almost black looking in the shade with the most piercing red eyes stepped slowly out into the clearing. I slowly turned to face this strange man and when I got a look of him he seemed strangely familiar. "Who are you?" I asked carefully the man smiled a creepy twisted smile "that my dear demon child is nothing you need to know". I finally noticed a boy with matted red hair in the hold of his hands she realized it was "Gaara" , I started to run toward shadow and the man prepared to attack this man.


End file.
